sofiathefirstfandomcom-20200213-history
Finding Clover
"Finding Clover" is the thirteenth episode of season one of Sofia the First. Summary and her friends go on a daring rescue of their rabbit friend, Clover, who is being held by the clutches of Boswell the Magician. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia * Clover Supporting characters: * Robin * Mia * Minimus * Crackle * Madame Ubetcha Villains: * Boswell (only appearance) Other characters: * Princess Amber * Prince James * Marcie (no lines) * Suzette (no lines) * Lawrence ("Mr. Cuddles") (only appearance) * Magic Dove (first appearance) * King Roland II (mentioned only) Locations * Enchancia ** Enchancia Castle ** Somerset Village Objects * Amulet of Avalor * Carrots Vehicles * Boswell's wagon Cast Songs * "Bring My Best Friend Back" Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producer: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Executive Producer and Story Editor: Craig Gerber * Directed by: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Directed by: Larry Leichliter * Written by: Doug Cooney and Craig Gerber * Line Producer: Clay Renfroe * Developed for Television by: Craig Gerber * With the Voice Talents of: Zach Callison as Prince James, Ariel Winter as , Wayne Brady as Clover, Meghan Strange as Robin, Ashley Eckstein as Mia the Bluebird, Eric Stonestreet as Minimus, Ellie Kemper as Crackle, Liam O'Brian as Boswell, James Sie as Cuddles, Nika Futterman as Fortune Teller, Jamie Mitchell as Dove * Additional Voices: James Sie, Nika Futterman * Casting By: Brian Mathias * Dialogue Director: Sam Riegel * Storyboard: David Scott Smith, Douglas McCarthy, Viki Anderson, Holly Forsyth * Color Stylists: Carol S. Berke, Jill Stirdivant * Location Design: Ed Ghertner, Robert J. St. Pierre * Background Paint: Dee Farnsworth * Lead Character Design: Linda Miller * Prop Design: Colette Van Mierlo, Chuck Puntuvatana * Character Design: Marianne Tucker * Storybook: Carole Holliday, Carol S. Berke, Dee Farnsworth * Timing Directors: Mircea Kyle Mantta, Woody Yocum, Connor Flynn, Art Vitello * Storyboard Revisions: Misty Marsden, Suzanne Hirota Burks * Continuity Coordinator: Denise A. Link * Original Underscore by: Kevin Kliesch * Songwriter and Vocal Producer: John Kavanaugh * "Sofia the First Main Title Theme" ** Written by: John Kavanaugh & Craig Gerber ** Produced by: Danny Jacob * Animation Production by: Toiion Animation Studios * Educational Consultants: Innovative Education Research and Consulting, Vicki Ariyasu, Becky Herr-Stephenson, May Chao * Film Editor: Pieter Kaufman * Assistant Film Editor: Jenny Jordan * Animatic Editor: Jessie Marion * Sound Editors: Matt Brown, Tony Orozco, Eric Freeman * Supervising Sound Editors: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Tom Syslo * Foley Artist: Diane Greco * Re-Recording Mixers: Eric Freeman, CAS, Timothy J. Borquez, CAS * Foley Mixer: Bobby Crew * Post Studio Coordinator: Melissa Waters * Technical Directors: Jessie Slipchinsky, Michael Tyau * Dialogue Recording Engineer: Mark Kondracki * Post Production Supervisor: Veronique Piercy * Assistant Audio Engineer: Simon Kumar * Post Production Coordinator: Treasure Rawson * Track Reading: James N. Harrison * Technical Assistant: Vahe Haytaian * Production Supervisor: William C. Turner * Production Coordinator: Willie Sims * Production Secretaries: Mallory Hara, Bryan O'Connell * Production Associate: Amy Lou I. Ferrer * Digital Coordinator: Ryan Burkhard * Talent Coordinator: Abbie D'Andrea * Script Coordinators: Leona Beckert, Dawn Connors * Production Control: Michael Giammarese * Produced by: Disney Television Animation Connections to previous events * Sofia remembers meeting Madame Ubetcha in the previous episode, but the latter acts ignorant. Notes/trivia * This episode was included on the Sofia the First: The Floating Palace DVD on April 8, 2014. * Golden Books published a book adaptation called Bunny Magic! in the Little Golden Books line on January 7, 2014. * This is a notable episode for Clover, Robin, Mia, Minimus, and Crackle appearing together for the first time. Errors * Curiously, Whatnaught is left out of the rescue of Clover. Furthermore, Whatnaught would go on to be left out of a few other episodes that also had Clover, Robin, and Mia together. External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from iTunes (AU) }} Category:Episodes